1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to a refuse container and the like, and more particularly to such a refuse container which is operable dependably to secure a replaceable bag in a predetermined operational attitude while serving a variety of other functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
The problems related to the corrosive deterioration of refuse containers due to the damaging effects of repeated and prolonged exposure of the containers surfaces to corrosive liquids has long been known. The exterior and interior surfaces of these refuse containers, after prolonged exposure to water, petroleum products, and the like, tend to corrode, pit, and become weakened over the course of time, unless suitable preventive maintenance is practiced. Such corrosion-related damage further makes these refuse containers unsightly.
In those situations where refuse containers periodically receive caustic substances such as petroleum products, the cost of repair or replacement of the refuse containers can be substantial. For example, service station proprietors frequently utilize empty grease drums and the like for refuse containers because these containers are exposed daily to the effects of petroleum related products as well as to the elements, and therefore must be replaced on a regular basis. While utilizing these empty containers may provide a solution to the corrosion problem which is field expedient and cost effective, the containers frequently are unattractive and may be difficult to clean and maintain.
Attempts made in the prior art to protect the surfaces of refuse containers from corrosion-related damage have assumed various forms. For instance, many owners of refuse containers drill numerous drainage holes in the base of the containers to prevent the accumulation of corrosive liquids in the bottom of the container, or they will alternatively paint or otherwise apply various specially designed surface coatings which retard the development of corrosion-related damage.
Other attempts in the prior art to provide a protective device for the interior surfaces of a refuse container have included a wide variety of bag-like liners which are disposed internally of the refuse container and which receive the corrosive substances thereby protecting the interior surfaces from the corrosive effects of these substances.
While some of the prior art practices and devices have operated with varying degrees of success, they are often unsatisfactory in one or more respects. For example, some of these devices ar cumbersome, not reliably maintained in position, and often cannot be utilized in combination with all of the variously dimensioned refuse containers which are commercially available. Other devices or practices either do not cover or protect all of the exposed surface areas, periodically need to be reapplied to the interior surfaces of the refuse container, or are otherwise oversized and not convenient to employ. Moreover some of the devices are unattractive when utilized in environments having a particular decor.
Therefore it has long been known that it would be desirable to have a refuse container which is operable reliably to position a replaceable bag in a predetermined operative attitude thereby protecting the internal surfaces of the refuse container from corrosion related damage, and which further is inexpensive to manufacture and sell and characterized by ease of utilization.